Sirius and Lily no way
by LaStack
Summary: Tada! A Sirius and Lily fic. OOC...very ooc XD Its cute and fluffy and all that good stuff. Written by me and my wonderful friend when we got bored. Yeah, enjoy.
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: Don't own anything... whee

* * *

Lily was lain out on the couch in front of the fire reading a book. She had come into the habit of blowing her hair out of her face every few minutes as she didn't bother tying it up.

Entering the common room, Sirius headed immediately for his usual spot on the couch. He stopped dead when he realized someone was already there. Frowning he walked closer until he realized the red hair belonged to only one person. Lily Evans. This was perfect...

Lily blew her hair out of her face once more as she turned the page to her book. She had gotten really into it and hadn't even notice that any one had come into the common room. She hummed quietly to herself as she read.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, perfecting it, before walking up to the couch next to Lily. "Evening." He couldn't help glancing at her before turning his eyes back to her face.

Lily looked up slightly startled. She looked over to who had spoke to her slightly surprised to see Sirius Black sitting on the couch next to her. "Oh, ello."

"Good book?" He asked sitting down on the couch. Close, but not too close...yet.

Lily raised a brow at him. Every one in the school knew who Sirius was and he had a reputation for pranking and such. "Yes it is." she said still wary of exactly why he was there.

"Brilliant." Sirius gave her a perfected charming smile and leaned an arm against the back of the couch, facing her. "You read a lot, don't you?"

Lily smiled a bit at the comment. She found it slightly amusing that he would he would ask that. "Yes, I do. I enjoy it."

"Uh huh..." Sirius nodded, acting like he really cared. "I always see you reading, going to the library, and such."

"Oh really." Lily said looking back down to her book.

"Yes really." Sirius cursed himself. She was losing interest. He leaned a little closer. "You're sometimes hard to miss with your lovely red hair."

Lily gave a chuckle. "You'd have to be blind to miss my hair." She looked up at him for a second to see if he was serious or just playing with her, before she looked back down to her book.

"Well, depends really. In the fall, might blend in with the autumn leaves falling from the trees. Though I guess here in the halls, does sort of stand out."

Lily couldn't help but laughed. "Sorry." She covered her mouth to try and hide her laughter. "But you sounded so poetic right there and...Well it was quiet unexpected."

Sirius raised an eyebrow when she started laughing. "Unexpected, eh? Guess your preconceived notions of me aren't correct."

"Yes well..." She looked up at him. "Who would expect, Sirius Black, well know prankster and troublemaker, to be poetic?"

"Well, you should take the time to get to know me a little better then, hm? Why don't we just start now?" He grinned.

Lily raised a brow at him. "I thought you went after the more popular girls." She tilted her head towards the girl he had been hang around just two weeks before. "Like her" Not that she wouldn't mind getting to know him, but she wasn't going to let her guard down so easily after all, it could just be a big joke.

"Why Lily, there's no need to insult yourself! You're just as good as any one of them. Probably even better." Sirius explained in a soft voice, moving a little closer to her on the couch. Sirius glanced over at the girl Lily pointed out. They hadn't made it far past kissing. She wasn't his type.

Lily placed a slip of parchment in her book to keep place before shutting it. IT was quiet obvious she wasn't going to get much more reading done. "I wasn't insulting myself. Just stating the facts. Most would go after her before they even look to me."

"Well I did go out with her actually a while ago...nothing too interesting." Sirius shrugged a shoulder. A while...two weeks...close enough. "Besides, you are just as good looking as any other girl around here."

Lily blushed slightly and turned her gaze away from him. "Right. Well you still proved my point.'

A blush. Brilliant. He grinned. "Did I now? How's that?"

"Well I said most would go to her before they even looked to me and what do you know, you just admitted that you went out with her before."

"No, no, you misunderstand me. I only went out with her first because the opportunity arose. She seemed interested, so I said why not. It's not a matter of picking and choosing. In a way."

"Oh yes. That makes much more sense." She said rolling her eyes slightly but she was still smiling a bit. "So, tell me. Do you date anyone who's interested?"

Sirius shook his head. "Course not. I'd be dating crazies and Merlin knows what if I just dated whoever. I'm not desperate, you know."

"Of course not. You got most of the girls in this school fawning over you. You have the pick of the lot."

"Well, if you think of it that way, maybe. But sometimes it's nice to get to know a girl who -doesn't- fawn over me." He gave Lily a smile.

Lily raised a brow at him again. He was persistent. "You're not going to give up are you?"

"I usually don't, no." He grinned and gave her a wink.

Lily laughed at him. "Do other girls like it when you wink at them?"

"Hm, more often than not I'd say yes." Sirius didn't get why she was laughing at him. Girls...

"Hmm ok..." she snickered a bit more. She found him amusing even though he more than likely wasn't trying to be.

"Okay..." That was it? This was harder than he thought it would be. "You're a tough one." He admitted.

"Oh really? What's that suppose to mean?" She asked although she had a pretty good idea what it was suppose to mean.

Sirius looked at her skeptically. "Well, you're just a little more of a...challenge. Maybe I have been going out with the wrong girls..."

"Maybe..." she gave him an amused smile. Maybe this would be fun after all. "So are you up for the challenge?"

"I'm always up for a challenge, Ms. Evans." Sirius grinned and straightened up. "That an offer?"

Lily smirked a bit. "Yea, but you still have to convince me it's worth my time. Not that easy... I'm very busy... reading studies prefect duties and such."

"Oh, I can convince you, don't worry." Sirius grinned, twinkle in his grey eyes. "There's time for everything."


	2. I'll just have to show you

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was sitting under the tree near the lake, yet again reading. She hadn't seen Sirius since the day before when he was so obviously was hitting on her. Since it was late in the afternoon she couldn't help but wonder if he was really just kidding and now avoiding her. But she pushed it out of her mind as she read.

"You really are always reading, aren't you?" Sirius asked, amused, as he walked up behind Lily under the tree she was sitting at.

Lily looked up from her book at him and couldn't help but grin. "Well what else do you suggest I do with my free time?"

"You're at Hogwarts. There's plenty for you to do in your spare time then always be reading..." Sirius chuckled.

"I like reading... You learn a lot from reading." she said, even though she was happy reading she hoped that he would offer for them to do something else.

"Reading isn't everything you know..." Sirius leaned against the tree and slipped his hands into his pockets. "I bet I can show you something here at Hogwarts you didn't know existed.

"Oh really?" she said. "I happen to know a lot about Hogwarts." she after all had read Hogwarts: A History.

"Don't tell me you're basing your knowledge off of Hogwarts a History..." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Lily looked away from him and blushed. "And if I am?" she said somewhat shyly.

"Then I feel it is my duty to show you otherwise. So put the book away." Sirius motioned toward her bag.

Lily marked her place in her book, a different book from the night before, and placed it in the bag. "Only if you promise you won't tour me around like a first year..."

Sirius gasped. "I would never stoop so low! Besides, I already said I'd show you something you -didn't- know existed. You'll like it much better..." He gave her a reassuring grin and offered a hand to help her up.

Lily tooked his hand and stood up. "Well ok. Lead the way,"

"Gladly." Sirius grinned and put his hands back into his pockets casually as he started around the lake.

"So where you taking me?" she asked curious.

"That's a surprise. Wouldn't want to ruin it." He turned to look at her for a moment.

"What if I promise to act surprised when we get there?" She had to admit she was starting to like him... just a bit.

"Nope, won't cut it. Sorry." Sirius laughed. "It's not far, really." He started to aim slightly away from the lake and toward the trees.

Lily noticed that they were heading towards the trees and raised her brow slightly, where was he taking her?

"And no, it's not dangerous where we're going, so no Forbidden Forest comments either." He looked at her sideways before stepping onto a faint path into the trees.

"But but..." although she continued following, her prefect nature kicked in. "its called the -Forbidden- Forest for a reason. We're not -suppose- to come in here."

"Yeah yeah, I know all about it, don't worry." Sirius took a turn to the left. They were still only a few meteres into the forest. The lake could just barely be seen through the trees.

"But we can get in trouble... Technically I'm suppose to be stopping you from doing this sort of thing." Lily said stepping closer to him. Who knows what sorts of creatures were in the forest around them.

Sirius let a quick smirk slide across his lips as she moved closer. He got rid of it before stopping and facing her. "Then why are you still following me?" He grinned at her for a moment before turning and walking again.

"I... Well..." Lily started but never finished. She just followed him in silence. Then there was a sound of a twig snaping to the left of them. Lily jumped and move even closer to Sirius just short of touching him as she searched the woods for what made the sound. "You hear that?"

"Don't worry about it." Sirius was pleased to see her even closer this time. They only had a little ways to go anyway. "Just up ahead, see that clearing through the trees?" Sirius pointed.

Lily tore her eyes from the area she heard the sound to look where he was pointed. "Yea,.. Is that where were going?" -A clearing in the woods...-

"Just about." Sirius nodded. It wasn't just any clearing in the woods...it opened onto a meadow with beautiful wildflowers that grew everywhere, and the open sky above it. There were even some 'innocent' animals. Non harmful at least. He smiled as they grew nearer.

Lily stood up on her toes to look over Sirius' shoulder once they reached the opening to the clearing. "Oh!" she said rather excitedly. It was so pretty and there were so many flowers.

Sirius grinned. What a perfectly lovely sound. "See? Brilliant, isn't it?" Sirius stepped into the clearing and toward the meadow, after getting a good look at Lily's face.

"It's amazing... I would of never thought this would be in here..." She bent down and picked one of the wild flowers at her feet smelling it. "How'd you find this place?"

"Well, since I'm not a prefect, I have no limits on where I do and do not explore...and what better place to explore than in the woods a little ways?" Sirius grinned and stretched a little. He loved being outdoors.

Lily took the flower and tucked it behind her ear. "I love it." she said as she walked out into the meadow a bit more. She didn't think there could be a more peaceful place. "This would be perfect place to lay out and read. or study" she added partly cause it was true, partly just to see the reaction from Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Should have known you'd say something like that..." Sirius, with a look to Lily, plopped down on the ground, leaning back on his hands in the flowers.

"Well its true. Name one place -in- the castle thats as quiet as this?" Lily said defending herself as she sat down next to him.

"Oh I know a few. Wouldn't go about naming them though. They wouldn't be so quiet then if word got out." Sirius gave her a smile as she sat down next to him.

"A few?" she looked at him... he had a nice smile. "Think you'd share em with a bookworm like me?"

"Only when I deem you worthy enough to know such valuable knowledge." Sirius looked at her as though scrutinizing if she was worthy. "It would put you above most of the Hogwarts students, after all..."

"Oh so you're above most Hogwarts students then? Would that also mean that you are possibly implying that you are above me?" she picked another flower and twirled in in her fingers.

Damn this girl was good. "No, course not. I'm sure you have things you are better at than me...but excuse me if you will, I don't think exploring rooms and what not is typically what you spend time doing."

"Well you are right. I don't go exploring." -Nice save- She smiled. "So how long until you deam me worthy of these rooms?"

"Hm...Depends really how often we spend time with each other. Honestly, all it takes is for you to show me that you have some sort of appreciated for what it takes to find these sorts of things..."

"Well I like this place." she said then she turned and looked at him. "And I think I like spending time with you."

There it was. Mission accomplished. He smiled at her and leaned down onto his elbow now, a little more comfortable. "Glad it's mutual. You know, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up..."

Lily raised a brow at him. "Yea, there is." she knew what he was after but she wanted him to actually ask.

"What would you say to going together?" He liked that she was playing hard to get. Better than all those girls who usually just fell into his arms.

"Hmm" she twirled the flower in her hand. "I don't know. I've had -so- many offers." She looked to him with a small smirk.

Sirius matched her smirk. "Anyone else show you something like this?" He used his free hand to point out over the whole meadow they were lying in.

Lily looked around. "Oo. Good point." She turned to him. "Alright then. I'll go with you."

Sirius grinned. "Brilliant. Why don't we meet in the common room at half to noon?"

"Alright then." she smiled at him. He wasn't so bad.

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius said with a smile before flopping back completely in the grass, black hair spreading out behind him.


	3. There starts a Rumor

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Aww people reviewed... It makes me happy. I love reviews... makes me update faster. Well here you are, part drei, three...whee

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was waiting outside of Zonko's for Sirius. He was finishing buying something or another and she told him that she'd wait for him outside. She needed to work out exactly how she was going to get him to where she wanted to take him.

"Alright, done!" Sirius said as he happily exited the store, a bag of great new goodies in his hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Lily eyed the bag. "Ok... I didn't mind waiting. Anyways. I got a surprise for you." She said as she started to lead him towards an inn.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and tried to tell himself she wasn't really heading where it looked like she was heading. "A surprise? For me?" He caught up to her.

"Yep. But we can't get caught. We'll be in loads of trouble if we are." She said as she opened the door to the inn and walked in.

At that both of Sirius' eyebrows went up. Maybe she did mean...bloody hell she moved fast. "Sirius Black never gets caught." Sirius smirked as he held the door open for her and followed her in.'

Lily looked at his face and laughed. Knowing exactly what he was thinking. She patted his cheek. "Just using the fire place. I'm not that easy." She said as she turned and walked to the fireplace.

Sirius had to admit he was just a little let down. "Yeah, I figured." He laughed and leaned against the fireplace until she was ready to floo.

"We're flooing to Diagon Ally. But that's not where we're going." She looked up thinking for a second. "Ok. I'm going to take you into muggle London. So no talking about all this" she waved around the room meaning school witches wizards the like. And umm... Just act like you know what's going on, k?"

"Er...alright." Sirius had been into Muggle London only a few times. Times that he could count on one hand, and it had never been the best of experiences. Then again, this time he was with someone who actually knew what they were doing...

Lily grabbed the powder and floo'ed to Diagon Ally. She stood there waiting for Sirius to arrive. She reached into her pocket to make sure she had enough money for the day's adventures.

Sirius followed shortly after and stepped out of the fireplace, bushing a few ashes off his shirt. "So, out to muggle land then?"

Lily snickered. "Yep." She led him out to the street and looked around immediately spotting a sign for the underground. "Ok this way. Stay close..." she led him to the escalator that led down.

Black says:

"Er, why are we going under ground?" Sirius asked as he followed her very closely, trying not to bump into anyone.

"We're taking the tube. There's some where specific I'm taking you." She stepped onto the escalator pulling him with her so he wouldn't have time to debate whether or not it was safe to get on.

Sirius tried to catch his balance on the small, oddly moving stairs, as Lily pulled him on. He clutched at the handrail with one hand, the other still holding onto his bag from Zonko's. He opened his mouth to say something, and then remembered who he was surrounded by and shut it again.

Lily stepped off the escalator and went over to a map of the tube system. "This is where we are." she pointed to a dot on the map. "And this is where we're going." she pointed to another dot. "Taking the red line. Want to wait here or come with me while I buy tickets?"

Sirius tilted his head a little, trying to understand all the different colored lines on the map. Whatever. He'd let Lily handle it. "Oh, no I'll come with you." There was no way he was letting her leave him alone down here.

Lily went and bought the tickets and then led him to where they had to go through the gates. She handed him a ticket. "Ok we're going down some more." She said as she led him to where they loaded the train.

Sirius took his ticket and held onto it tightly as he followed closely behind her down to where the loading area was. This was all completely new to him, and he looked around amazed.

Lily took him all the way down to the other side where no one else was standing. "Train comes in five minutes. Speak now or wait till we get back to Hogwarts." She said looking around once more to make sure no one was around.

"You telling me I have to be silent this entire time?" Sirius raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, feeling a little more relaxed now that they weren't in the middle of all the crowds.

"No I'm just saying if you want to ask me what something is without others staring at you like you're a loony now would be a good time. You can talk all you want." She smirked slightly. "Besides I doubt you could be quiet that long anyways."

"Oh, well...no, not really." Sirius shrugged. "And I could--well no, you're right, I couldn't be quiet that long." He grinned back before going back to looking around the place. He heard a noise all of a sudden and looked at Lily. "What's that noise?"

"Train." Lily said. "Might want to stand back a bit." The train came to a halt. "O dear... it's a bit crowded. We'll have to stand." She led the way on to the train. "Come on. Don't let the doors shut on you." she said with a giggle as she held onto on of the bars. "Oh yea, might want to hold on too."

"Merlin..." Sirius said as the train appeared suddenly. He stepped back slightly, and moved closer to Lily as he squeezed his way onto the train following her. He held onto the bar, facing Lily, even closer now thanks to the crowd. "Anything else I should be warned about?"

"Hmm" The train started moving and picked up speed fast. She snickered as she watched Sirius lose his balance. "Oh yea. It starts moving really fast. Stops just as fast too."

"Thanks for the warning..." Sirius rolled his eyes as he caught his balance again, grabbing onto the bar for dear life with one hand. She was really enjoying all of this...watching Sirius Black in his unnatural habitat...he could tell.

After four or five stops of watching him trying his hardest to keep his balance and Lily trying her hardest not to laugh, it was finally time for them to get off. "This stop. Piccadilly Circus." She said as she moved to the door. Standing there as it stopped keeping her balance without holding on to anything.

Sirius almost went to move after her before realizing the train had to stop first. He tried to grab at the bar, but it was too late, and he stumbled into her with a frown. "Sorry..." He said as he tried to straighten up.

Lily just laughed. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to help him balance. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Sirius stood up again, trying to retain looking like he wasn't all shook up inside. He gave her a smile. "After you?"

Lily led the way. She took him inside a shopping mall and into a somewhat dark room with lots of machines. "Tada. Here we are."

"Er..." Sirius looked around the dark room, confused. "What is 'here'?"

"Here is an Arcade." Lily said as she went to get some change. "I'm sure you'll love it once I show you what it is." She went over to a blue machine and dropped a coin in. "This is Pac Man." She moved the joystick around making the yellow circle eat the dots. "Avoid the blob looking things eat the dots. Rather simple."

"So... it's a...game?" Sirius guessed, hoping he was right. He watched her play the game and after a minute asked "Can I have a go?"

"Sure." She said as she stepped aside letting him have the control. "When you eat the big dots," she pointed to one on the screen. "The blobs turn blue and you can eat them."

"Right, blue blobs, eat them...okay..." Sirius took her spot in front of the game and started moving the little yellow circle around. It wasn't long before he had died. "Damnit." He muttered, but suddenly the yellow blob was back again. He smiled a little and continued playing.

Lily placed two coins on the screen. "If it says game over just put one in the slot." She said. "I'm going right over there." She pointed at a pinball machine not too far from them. "Come join me when you're done, I'm sure you'll like pinball too."

Sirius quickly glanced where she was pointing before looking back at the screen, not wanting to die again so quickly. He was slowly starting to get pretty good at eating the dots before the little colored things ate him. It wasn't long before he'd used up both of the other coins.

Lily was really into her game. She tilted the machine ever so slightly to give her an advantage but not too much to make it lose her ball.

Sirius walked up behind Lily and casually brushed a hand against her hip as he peered over her shoulder at what she was doing. "What'd you say this was called?"

Lily jumped slightly when he came up behind her. "Huh? What? Shit." she looked over her shoulder then back to her game where she had just lost her ball. "Pinball. Great game."

"I just made you lose, didn't I?" He laughed and looked back down at what she was doing. "Pinball, eh? Looks...interesting."

"Don't worry about it. I still have two more balls." She looked up at him. "Don't get any ideas... Here's a crash course in pinball. This button here on the left." She pushed the button "Controls the left flipper. Same for the right." she pushed the buttons demonstrating. "You pull this plunger to launch the ball then you hit the ball with flippers and not let it fall. Got it?" She said as she pulled back the plunger and launched the ball. Showing him how you hit it around and such.

Sirius nodded as she showed him how it worked. "Well, that doesn't sound so hard at all." Sirius watched her use the buttons to move the flippers and hit the ball back and forth.

After a few minutes, Lily finally lost her ball. "Here, Give it a try." She moved out of the way, giving the buttons on final tap. "Its nice to play games again. It's been a long time since I've played."

Sirius moved in front of the game and put his hands on the buttons. "Why so long?" Sirius asked as he set the ball going and soon after lost the first ball. He was still getting used to these things. He let the second ball go, this time doing better.

"Well I've been kinda wrapped up in school. And during summer hols is the only time I get a chance to play and last two summers my parents took us traveling and all. Then there's summer assignments and such..." she said trailing off. "Besides My parents only let me come to the city if Petunia comes with me and she hasn't wanted anything to do with me recently."

"Petunia...sister?" Sirius questioned as he finally lost his second ball. He'd been doing pretty well. "I live in the city, but I never get into muggle parts...ever. Only if I'm with James or something."

"Yeah Sister." She said rolling her eyes slightly. "You and James ventured into muggle London? On your own? Oh dear god."

"No no, we were with his dad." Sirius laughed and lost the third ball. He took a step back in case Lily wanted to play again. "I think we'd probably get ourselves killed if we went by ourselves."

"I don't doubt it." Lily said as she placed another coin in the machine. She bit her bottom lip slightly as she watched the ball roll around. "So what are you're plans for winter hols?" she asked causally.

"Oh, I never know. Parents decide all that. Probably go up to the country for a bit. Usually do." Sirius shrugged a shoulder. "Nothing exciting, sadly. I'll probably try to convince them to let me stay with the Potter's for a bit. What about you?"

"Staying at the castle this year.," she said as she lost her first ball. "Last year was a disaster and I don't want to relive it." She looked up at him "The country sounds nice."

"I'd rather stay at the castle, to be honest. Better than having to be cooped up with my parents, brother, and whatever other family members decide to show up." Sirius watched her play, glancing at her every so often. Seems that had family problems in common.

"Then why don't you?" Lily asked as she placed another coin in the machine and stepped aside for Sirius to play again. "Stay at the castle that is."

"Parents won't let me." Sirius said simply as he stepped up to play again. "They go on about responsibilities and all sorts of family rubbish."

"Maybe I should just come crash your family party. It sounds oh-so-fun." Lily said sarcastically. "Ohm better yet you could come to my place. My sister would go nutters having two 'freaks' in the house." She made little quotations with her fingers in the air as she rolled her eyes.

Sirius laughed. "Doubt we'd have fun at either place. Families can be such rubbish sometimes, eh? Just have to...not let them bother you." Sirius mused with a shrug.

"Yea. That works oh so wonderfully." She said with a small smile. Then looked down at her watch. "Uh oh. We gotta go... It's getting late and I bet some kids are already heading back to the castle."

"Oh." Sirius's face dropped a little. He was having fun. "Too bad, this was really neat."

"No worries. If you're nice I'll bring you back some time." She grinned. "Time for another train ride."

"Brilliant. I can be very nice." Sirius grinned but it wavered when she mentioned the train. "No other way back, eh?"

"Nope. Train it is." She said with a laugh. It wasn't long before they were underground again waiting for the train. "So what do you think of the escalators. I'm surprised you didn't say anything about them."

"They're moving stairs...in case you didn't notice, Hogwarts has loads of those." Sirius laughed. "Definitely the least scariest thing around here..."

Lily chuckled. "You don't like the train do you?"

"It's a little...weird." Sirius said slowly, not wanting to out right admitting he wouldn't be sad if he never rode the under ground again.

The train pulled up. "OO! We have the car to ourselves!" Lily said excitedly as she got on. "When we were little me and 'Tunia would always see who could go the farthest with out holding on."

"Really?" Sirius laughed as he stepped onto the empty car after her. "Don't think I'm trying that...I'll hold on for now." Sirius immediately sat down in a seat, facing where Lily was standing.

Lily stayed standing as the train started. "Aww come on" she grabbed both his hands with hers. "Its easier once its moving." she attempted to pull him up out of his seat.

Sirius whined slightly as he let Lily pull him out of the seat. "If I fall and crack my head open, can I blame you?" He laughed and continued to hold onto her hands for a moment.

"Sure. If you fall I fall. I am holding your hands after all." She said with laugh. "Here's the secret to this. Don't stand stiff. Gotta move with the train."

"Er, alright. Fine." Sirius laughed and tried to think of riding his broom, staying balanced, all that rubbish. It was working...all right.

"Ok, feel the train slowing down a bit? Means we're going to stop soon so is ready for it."

"Right, slowing down, got it..." Sirius tried hard not to fall as the train slowed down even more. Why did it have to be so jerky?

Lily chuckled and gripped his hands tight trying to make sure he didn't fall. She pulled him closer to her. She liked the way he looked when he was concentrating hard on something.

Sirius smiled a little as he realized she had pulled him closer. How convenient that this place was empty...he braced himself for what he knew was about to be a jerky stop.

The train came to a final stop. "See you didn't fall." She said with a small smile not realizing how close she had gotten to him.

"Thanks to you." He smiled down at her. They were very close now. He wondered...as he leaned just that bit closer.

Lily tilted her head slightly and leaned in a bit more. Just as she was about to kiss him the train started up again causing her to lose her balance and fall over. "Well that was graceful." she muttered.

Sirius tried to catch her a little with a laugh. "Should listen to your own advice more I guess." He helped her up again, trying to keep himself balanced once more.

"Yes well..." she blushed slightly as he helped her up. "I was slightly distracted.'

"Ah. Of course." He smiled and made sure she was alright as she stood up again, getting better at standing up on the train.

Lily brushed off her clothes. "Two more stops" she said looking up at him with a grin. "So how many rumors do you think will be going around the school by the time we get back? Some one was bound to see go in the Inn together," she had a smirk playing on her lips.

Sirius laughed with a grin on his face. "Oh, I'm sure there will be a few. Hope you don't mind. Word tends to spread fast when it's about me, I've noticed."

"So have I've. New rumor about you everyday." Lily said as she took a step closer when the train jerked.

Sirius reached out to catch her again, but this time just left his hands on her waist. "Good rumors I hope?"

"Only the best." she smirked slightly. "So is it true you made out with a fellow teammate after quidditch practice in the showers?"

Sirius laughed. "That's sort of true. But my teammate was a girl..." He laughed again.

"Oh." Lily said sounding slightly disappointed. "So thought it was that other beater...at least that's what I heard." She looked up at him with a playful glint in her eyes.

"And you sound disappointed about that because...?" Sirius laughed and shook his head.

Lily just let out a small giggle. She leaned in slightly closer. "Oh did I sound disappointed?"

"Just a little." Sirius grinned and made a motion with his hand to indicate how little.

The train jerked suddenly and Lily fell into Sirius. "There you go distracting me again."

Sirius laughed and caught her this time, arms wrapped completely around her waist now. "At least I caught you this time." He said, their faces even closer now.

Lily smiled up at him. "Well I'll just have to thank you for that won't I?" She said leaning in closer to his face placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Mm" Sirius smiled as their lips touched. "You're quite welcome..." He wondered if she'd let him kiss her again...he stayed close.

"Well have to do this again sometime," she said staring into his grey eyes. "I like your eyes." she said rather randomly.

"Anytime you'd like." Sirius smiled at her, eyes twinkling. "Why thank you..." Sirius often got comments about his eyes. They were a handy thing to have.

"Ok so you showed me the meadow and I showed you the arcade. I do believe it's your turn again," she said not moving away.

"Alright, I'm sure I can come up with something." Sirius grinned, always up for a new adventure.

Lily leaned forward and gave him another kiss. "Unfortunately, this is our stop." she said as she pulled away.

"Mm, too bad. Was starting to get good." He grinned and held onto her hand as she pulled away and started toward the door.

"I'm sure you know of some secret place in the castle where we can continue," she said with a small smirk as she led him back to Diagon Ally.

"Oh, I know a few." Sirius smirked and let her lead him back to normal territory. "Think you can handle the rumors?"

"Sure. Worse they can say is that we shagged all day," she said with a small smirk. "Think you can handle people talking about you going around with the teacher's pet goodie two shoe?"

"No problem at all...you're worth it." He gave her a smile. "Besides, shagging all day with the teacher's pet? That's pretty good..."

They flooed back to the Inn and walked out just as some 4th year Gryffindors walked by. They spotted the two and started whispering right away. "Hey look. There starts a rumor


	4. Oh my Gawd

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Here you are another chapter! Yay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius, mate!" Chris called as he sat down next to him at breakfast. "So is it true?" he asked wasting no time. "Is it true you got Evans the prude, to spend the day in a -Inn- with you?"

Sirius laughed and swallowed his toast before answering. "Well, yes and no. Yes, I got her to spend the whole day with me...but we weren't at the inn all day."

"Some 4th years told me they saw you coming out of an inn," he said with a raised brow. "If you weren't there where were you?"

"I'm not supposed to tell." Sirius grinned mysteriously and picked up his toast again.

"Riiight." he said not believing him completely.

Lily sat across from Sirius and picked up a piece of toast. "Morning" she said with a smile, then she realized Chris was staring at her. She raised a brow and looked to Sirius.

"Morning." He answered back and gave her a shrug when she looked at him questioningly. With a grin he took a drink and went back to eating his toast.

Chris just grinned like Christmas had come early. "So, Evans, what you do yesterday? Didn't see you at Hogsmeade all day."

Lily just frowned. "None of your business."

"Ooo touchy."

"Hey, be nice." Sirius elbowed Chris with a laugh. "You're speaking to a -lady- remember? No wonder you don't have a girl."

"I could think of a few other reasons." lily muttered with a smirk.

"What? Just trying to find the truth." Chris said to Sirius. "Hey I heard that."

Sirius laughed. "The truth...funny thing that is, don't you think?" He glanced over at Lily.

Lily looked to Sirius. "I think you are having way to much fun with this." she said with a small laugh.

"Alright, then you want to answers his questions?" Sirius grinned with a shrug.

"Good point." Lily said with a laugh.

Chris grabbed a piece of toast and stood up. "I'll figure you two out. Oh and by the way... the rumor I shared is much much nicer than the ones I heard." and with that he walked down to the other end of the table.

"What a great way to start the morning, don't you agree?" Sirius laughed and turned back to Lily as Chris left. "Knew this would happen."

"Oh lovely way." she said with a smile. "But I would guess this would be a normal morning for you?"

"Let's just say...I'm used to it." Sirius laughed and grabbed another piece of toast.

Lily just grinned. "So what are you're plans for today?"

"Mm, haven't really decided anything yet. Taking it as it comes. Why, something in mind?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. I got nothing," she said with a laugh. "I -was- planning to spend the day reading."

"Reading? All day? We can't have that..." Sirius grinned, already coming up with ideas. "I guess it's technically my turn to show you another place you didn't know existed...up for it?"

Lily grinned. It was what she aimed for. "Yea." She took the last bite of her toast and grabbed an apple.

"Brilliant." Sirius grinned, thinking of where to take her as he finished up his juice. "Now or later?"

"Now?" she said putting the apple in her pocket. "Why not start more rumors and walk out of the great hall together,"

"Sounds like a brilliant plan." Sirius put down his glass and stood up. "I think I know where I'll take you..." He started toward the doors.

"Oh really?" Lily said as she added a little skip to her step keep up with him.

"Yup." Sirius nodded as he reached the end of the table and joined Lily. "Another hidden place."

"Just how many hidden places do you know about?" Lily asked ignoring the whispers that were starting up again.

"More than you could count. Well, no they could be counted...but more than most people in this school know about." Sirius grinned as they walked out of the hall together.

"This one of those hidden places you talked about before? One that you said you had to see if I was worthy of knowing about?"

"Mm, no, we won't go there yet." Sirius shook his head as he started toward the stairs. "That'll be a big finale of sorts...we should just start with the small things."

"Ooo a big finale... something to look forward too." she followed closely. "Hmm that means I have to top the arcade... that's going to be tough."

"Yeah, the arcade was pretty brilliant. I wish you luck." Sirius gave her a smile as he headed upstairs still, toward the fourth floor.

"Well there are still some things that you don't know about that you'd enjoy, but yea I think I should of saved the arcade." She said with a bit of a laugh.

"It's alright. If you can't top it, at least something just as good will do. I'll take it into consideration." He smiled and headed off the stairs, down a corridor.

"Hey, watch it. Or I just might not show you anything else." she said playfully.

"Uh huh. Then you won't get to see my big surprise either." Sirius grinned and stopped when they reached a dead end, with the choice of going right or left.

"That's called bribery." Lily said then looked around. "Fascinating. A dead end."

"It's called getting what I want. Useful skill I've picked up over the years." Sirius smirked before turning to face her. "A dead end? Don't you see, it's not a dead end but a choice. Right..." he pointed to the right. "Or left..." he pointed left.

"So which way are we going?" Lily asked looking down the halls both ways.

"Straight." Sirius smirked and watched for her reaction as he backed up toward the wall.

"Huh? But there's a wall there" Lily said pointing at the wall. "See stone... walking into it wouldn't be so smart."

"This is why you don't know about all these hidden rooms." Sirius shook his head sadly. "What a shame. You see, in order to really discover what this castle has to offer...you have to -look- for it." Sirius turned around and pressed his hand into one of the stones. Suddenly a small door opened in the wall.

Lily just gaped at the door for a moment before walking forward and touching it to see if it was really there. "How do find these things?"

"By exploring. Just because it looks like a wall, doesn't mean it -is- one." Sirius grinned and stepped inside, offering her a hand.

Lily took his hand and followed him. "So you go around walking into walls trying to find hidden rooms?" she asked with a small smirk,

"Not exactly, no." Sirius laughed and held her hand as the door closed behind them and the small walkway became dark. He took out his wand and lit the end before walking down the passageway.

"Oh." she said sounding slightly disappointed. "That would of been amusing to watch," she said playfully. She took out her wand and lit the end to provide a bit more light. She wasn't -afraid- of the dark... just not fond of dark unknown passageways.

"Nervous?" He asked when she lit her own wand. "We don't have much further to go." Which Sirius was glad for as the passage was on the small side and he had to bend over slightly to walk without hitting his head?

"Of course not. I just like to see where I'm going." she said still holding his hand.

"Oh, of course." Sirius said, but smiled nonetheless. Her hand was still in his. "Well, here we are." Sirius was relieved to finally be able to stand up straight as they walked out of the little passageway. They were standing in a room with large windows that faced out on the grounds, sunlight streaming in.

"Ooo" She walked over to one of the windows and instead of letting go of his hand, she just pulled him with her. "What a view."

Sirius followed her with a grin down at their hands. He stepped up next to her and smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Lily nodded. "Who would of thought, you'd know of such places... No wonder you have all the girls wrapped around your finger."

Sirius chuckled and leaned against the window. "Yeah, well exploring makes a great past time."

"So does reading. I should get you a book... about exploring," she laughed a bit. She pushed her self up and sat on the windowsill.

"A book, eh? I'm not one for reading...too much." He looked up at her as she sat, now just above his own height.

"Ah, I think you'd like it if you had the right book to read, You should read Treasure Island, I think you'd like that book."

"Treasure Island?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Sounds interesting..."

"It is. You'd like it. Has pirates and such." She said leaning against the window.

"Ooh, pirates. My favorite." He grinned. "Have a copy to lend me?"

"I do. Telling you about a book and then not having it to lend to you would be cruel... well to me at least." she said with a smile. "Have it back in my dorm."

"Alright. Just bring it to me later then." He smiled and moved a little to stand in front of her more. "I'll have to find time to read it."

"Oh that should be so hard. Can't have it cutting into your exploring time." she said laughing rolling her eyes.

"Exactly. One must have a healthy use of time between eating, sleeping, exploring, and everything else." Sirius grinned.

Lily smirked slightly. "Such a busy boy. How do you ever find time for lil' ol' me?"

"For you? I make time." Sirius gave her a most charming smile.

"Aww I feel so special." she said with a grin.

"You are special. In the good way, of course." He smiled and took one of her hands in his.

Lily tinged. "You're special too." she giggled slightly as she pulled him closer.

"Why thank you." Sirius smiled and leaned closer to her, as close as the window ledge would let him move. He'd already decided to let Lily lead these sorts of things...she didn't seem the girl who would want otherwise.

"This is such a lovely place." she murmured. "Quite, secluded. Almost perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." Sirius smiled and rested a hand on her knee. "Feel free to come back when you wish."

"Its a perfect place to read." she said, then looked up at him with a playful look in her eyes. "Among other things."

"Mm, indeed." Sirius grinned and leaned a little closer, eyes bright with the grin on his face. "I could name a few."

Lily stared at his eyes. She found herself liking his eyes more and more. "I bet you could." she said with a smile. "Care to share any?"

"I would love to share." Sirius grinned and leaned forward the rest of the way to place a kiss on her soft lips.

Lily returned the kiss. She rested her hands on his hips. "I think I'm starting to like you." she said stating the obvious.

Sirius opened his eyes again to look at her. "Are you really? I couldn't ask for more..." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Mm" Lily smiled and returned the kiss. "I think I like your kisses too... Just don't let it go to your head." she said with small laugh before continuing to kiss him.

"I'll try not to..." Sirius murmured between kisses, a hand moving to her cheek with a hint of a grin. He'd certainly got her under his spell.

Lily moved her hand up and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair. "Oh." She smiled. His hair was soft. "Better not. I'm not fond of big egos." she said between kisses.

"I figured." Sirius let out a laugh, his eyes closing just a little as she ran a hand through his hair.

April, Sirius' previous fling who had yet admitted to herself that he had moved on walked into the room he had showed her a couple weeks before. "Oh my gawd" she said at the sight before.

Lily jerked away at the sound of another voice turning completely red as she looked for who was there.

Sirius turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Oh ah, hi...April." Sirius thanked himself for actually remembering the girl's name.

April's mouth dropped when she recognized who he was kissing. "You're kissing -Evans-?" she asked in disbelief. "She doesn't even like you. Said so before."

Lily just sat in the window and scoffed.

"I doubt she'd be here if she didn't like me, April." Sirius should have realized this would happen would day. Oh well. He leaned back against the windowsill, trying to think of a way to get her out of there.

"She's probably coning you. So she can find out where you go all the time." April reasoned. "You can't really like her. She's a teacher's pet."

Lily frowned. "I'd watch what you say if I were you."

"Listen April, I really don't think that's your sort of judgment call to make...you should probably leave actually." Sirius nodded toward the doorway she'd just come though.

"You're just going to dismiss me like that? After all that we had together?" She gave lily a look when she let out a 'ha' to the last statement.

"Er...we dated for barely over a week...we didn't have all -that- much together..."

April scowled. "Well, just see how many people like you when they find out you're with goodie two shoe Evans." she glared at Lily, who just rolled her eyes, before she stormed out of the room."

"Oh Merlin..." Sirius shook his head and turned back around to Lily. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about. They haven't liked me much since I told them that the world didn't revolve around you and they need to get a life."

Sirius laughed. "You told them...gods, no wonder they all hate you." Sirius shook his head laughing. "Well, it's true, they probably do need to get a life I suppose."

"You don't hear them in the Girls dorm. It's bloody awful. 'Oh my gawd, Sirius said hi to me today... I picked up his book for him in the hall. ... Did you see the way he looked at breakfast?" she said mimicking their high-pitched voices. "It got so annoying. I had to say something."

Sirius couldn't help be just a little, ahem, happy that he was so talked about by the girls. "You do a great impression there." Sirius laughed and leaned against the windowsill again, still facing her.

Lily hit him playfully. "I'm nothing like them. I have a brain," she muttered.

"A very good point. Brains are important." Sirius laughed.

Lily just grinned. "Next time, I'm going to bring that book for you." she smirked slightly. "And if you just so happen to find the time to read it, I just might give you a kiss for every chapter you finish."

"Oh really?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and slowly smirked. "That sounds quite inviting..."

Lily leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I'm sure you'll find that it's a great book and reading can be fun too"


End file.
